Ma honte, ma joie, mon héro
by Liliaza
Summary: Tout le monde a honte de quelque chose. Mais pour Harry sa honte est source de joie et de plaisir. Sa honte est un homme. Sa honte est sa damnation et sa force. Et il aime sa honte.


Ma honte, ma joie, mon héro

song : Encore du temps du Roi soleil

_Être aimer  
Comme je t'aime  
Semblait suffire  
J'en ai même  
Oublier  
De te le dire_

Je marche, non, disons plutôt que j'erre lentement à travers les couloirs de l'école de Poudlard. Trois mots tournent sans cesse dans mon esprit : j'en ai marre. Si seulement, ils voulaient bien arrêter de tourner et se cogner dans tout les recoins de mon cerveau, peut être alors, pourrais-je y voir plus clair. Mais ils restent là, ne se rendant pas compte de leur influence sur ma personne. Je croise quelques élèves. Je crois qu'ils me parlent mais je ne les entends pas. Je ne veux plus les entendre. Plus jamais. Leurs voix me fait trop souffrir. Tant de cris qui je le sais, demeurons sans réponse. Ils savent tous et je le sais aussi qu'un jour je devrais l'affronter. Pour qui? Pour quoi? Ils n'ont pas compris et d'ailleurs personne n'a jamais compris que je ne voulais pas de cette grandeur. Ils ne savent pas que la seule chose que je souhaite c'est une fin nette. Je voudrais mourir et ne plus avoir à porter ce poids que je n'ai pas voulu. Mais ils ne s'en soucient pas. D'ailleurs qui se souci de moi ?

_Laisse moi essayer  
S'il est encore temps  
S'il te reste du temps  
Au moins essayer  
Le dire autrement  
Ou juste me laisser_

Comme s'ils connaissaient le chemin, mes pas me conduisent dans l'endroit maudit. Mais l'est-il vraiment ? Je ne le pense pas. Il est tout sauf maudit. C'est un lieu de débauche, de haine, de plaisir et...d'amour. Maintenant j'arrive enfin à le prononcer mais seulement dans mon esprit. Les mots n'ont pas encore franchis le bord de mes lèvres. Et Dieu sait que j'aimerais mais ils restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Les élèves continuent à me regarder marcher, seul. S'ils savaient où je me rends, ils deviendraient fous mais je ne leur dirais pas. Il aurait trop de peine et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite lui faire. Lentement, presque comme un zombie, je descend les quelques marches qui me séparent de la porte, qui me séparent de lui. Je sais qu'il se trouve derrière. Il doit m'attendre, comme toujours. Il ressent ma présence comme je sens la sienne. Nos corps ne forment plus qu'un, voilà la raison.

_Encore du temps  
Rien qu'un instant  
Pour ça  
Encore du temps_  
_J'ai tant attendu déjà  
De tout ce qu'on ne dit pas_

Je pousse lentement la porte. Je savoure cet instant de pur bonheur. Comme d'habitude, je me dis toujours que c'est la dernière fois et que je vais mettre un terme à cette relation malsaine et pourtant je suis encore là. La vérité est, qu'à chaque fois que je le vois, je ne peux plus le quitter. S'ils savaient que le survivant était ainsi dépendant d'un homme...Avec la même lenteur, il lève les yeux de sa lecture et me regarde. Il sait pourquoi je suis là. Sans un mot, il s'avance vers moi et me soulève de terre. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, il me mène sur son lit. Et là, comme d'habitude nous faisons l'amour sauvagement pendant plusieurs heures. Voilà les seuls moments où je me sens vraiment moi.

_Si je t'aime  
Suffisait  
A faire entendre  
Quand bien même  
Je pourrais  
Parfois l'entendre  
Laisse moi te manquer  
Ou je ne suis pas  
Ou je ne vais pas  
Au moins te manquer  
Le dire juste une fois  
Ou s'il faut te laisser_

Il me serre contre son torse. Je sais ce qu'il attend : les mots interdits. Je voudrais tant lui dire mais les mots restent bloqués. Ils refusent obstinément de sortir. Avec des gestes sûrs, il caressent mon entre jambe et me murmure tout son amour pour moi. Il attend la même chose de ma personne mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas prêt. Et peut-être ne le serais-je jamais. Avec douceur, je me tourne vers lui et colle mes lèvres sur les siennes : pacte muet de notre amour. Puis, je me relève, me rhabille. Je sais qu'il me regarde. Je tourne mes yeux de son côté. Dans les siens, je vois tout l'amour qu'il me porte. C'est un parfait contraste avec le regard de honte que je lui lance. Je ressens sa peine. C'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Alors de manière presque inaudible, je baisse la tête et murmure un vague : « merci ». Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il sait qu'il n'aura jamais mieux. Jamais je ne pourrait lui dire : je t'aime.

_Encore du temps  
Un seul instant  
Laisse moi essayer  
Ou laisse moi te manquer  
Ne pas oublier  
Qu'il faut se laisser_

Rapidement, je sors de son cachot pour ne pas me faire prendre dans le piège de ses bras qui pourtant m'attirent comme un aimant. Je marche de nouveau seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard mais, cette fois, je vais mieux...grâce à lui. Maintenant, affronter mon destin ne me fait plus peur car je sais qu'il sera là pour m'aimer et m'épauler.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter. J'ai 17 ans et je suis le sorcier le plus célèbre du monde magique au même titre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais encore bébé. Je dois venger leur mort mais je n'ai plus peur car il sera là. : Lui ; mon professeur de potions. Il sait que je me sert de lui et, pourtant, il est là et je crois qu'il sera toujours là pour moi car il est...

Ma honte, ma joie, mon héro : Severus Rogue.


End file.
